Tsurugi
by M-Mello
Summary: Sakura has been in the village hidden in the ash her whole life, and an Akatsuki member scence she was 5. She is now on a mission in Konoha where she has to watch over the Kyuubi! This is rated T to be safe, and this is a SakuSasuDei... Mostly DeiSaku....
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Another story! I thought up this one while in W. Geog today! We had to make some retarded globe or something, really though, who cares? Or should I say, "Who gives a dip!?" Anyways, hope people like this one as much as my other story _Troubled…_! Anyways, here's a summary… And I don't own Naruto, as much as I wish I did…

I SOOO MADE UP THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE ASH! (AKA Kaibun) Oh yeah, I'm awesome… And if someone wrote about something like that before me, sorry, but I seriously did think of this just today, and I'll give you the ownership if you did come up with it before me. Anyways, the symbol look's like this: \'''/ (The comma's are supposed to be straight…)

Summary: What if Sakura was a member of Akatsuki from the age of 5, had a bloodline limit, and was originally from the village hidden in the ash? (In Fire Country) Well this is the story that answer's those questions. Sakura is now at the age of 12 and is being moved over to Konoha on direct orders from Pain (Pein, Pain, Rain, I've heard it all, and don't know the real name, so I'll just use Pain… Don't yell please). She is to watch over the Kyuubi, Sasuke, and anyone else who is added onto any later list of hers. This is a SakuDeiSasu story. Also brotherly SakuSaso. Hope you enjoy it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked in the 'black snow' and smoke and slowly made her way to the large empty Haruno mansion. Ignoring the piping hot doorknob, she turned it and walked into her darkly furnished living room. She slid off her black combat boots and slid off her cape and hung it on the back of her door. Walking past the empty room, she slowly made it into her kitchen. An inch away from the beautiful tile, she quickly backed away and took out five kunai, two in her left and three in her right. In a flash, she jumped into the kitchen and threw the kunai at the two intruders, only to be met with a small yelp and a grunt.

Her eyes widened as she dropped the two remaining kunai on the floor and ran forward with happiness and relief on her face. She quickly removed the kunai from the two cloaked figures and healed the first one, the second one having no need for it. When she was finished healing, she took a step back with a giant grin on her face.

"I've missed you guys so much!" she yelled, jumping on both the blond and the redhead. She was met with a tight hug from both of them and soft chuckling.

"Sakura-chan, you got really good, yeah! I didn't even sense you, un!" Deidara flashed her a sly grin. He looked at her short pink hair and tight black tanktop, baggy black ANBU pants and black fingerless gloves. "We defiantly have to spar soon and see just how good you got, yeah." Sakura smiled and gave him a tight hug and turned to the redhead.

"Saso-kun, I need a new attachment!" she whined softly, letting Deidara scoop her up into his arms, setting themselves onto the kitchen counter Indian-style. Sasori smiled and pointed to a bag a few feet away from them on the large redwood table.

"I came prepared, of course." He slowly sat down at the table and stared at her. "You grew a lot Sakura-chan," he shook his head, "no one at HQ will believe your that little Sakura-chan who had pigtails and ran around on Deidara's shoulders all day." Sakura blushed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Not to be rude, I love the fact that you guys came here, but why? There has to be a reason…" She looked sheepishly to the ground in front of her and awaited their answer.

"We came here to get you to Konoha, Saku-chan, yeah! You're to be stationed there to become a genin along with the Kyuubi, un." He smiled and nuzzled the side of his head onto hers as she giggled softly.

"Wh-what ? Why? I'm nowhere near genin level! I'm an ANBU here in Kaibun!" she whined looking to the ground disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But it's our order's, therefore, yours as well. You have to carry them out. Now come on, you have to tell the village leader about your departure. When you get back, we'll give you the upgrade on your arm." Sasori pointed to her right arm, then to the door, as she reluctantly got out of Deidara's arms and lap to walk down to the front door.

Before fully exiting, she looked back. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She nodded, put on her boot's and her cape and walked out of the cool house into the fiery burning outdoors' of Kaibun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing, she gave one last glance to Sasori and Deidara.

"So, then I won't be seeing you guy's for a long time, eh?" Both of them gave her a sad nod. She nodded back to them with a sad smile. "I'll miss you two so much… I love you guys, and thanks for the new arm Saso-kun. I love all of the hidden traps." She waved her right arm around a little bit and gave a small laugh as she walked into Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Name, age, date of birth, where you just came from, and any specialties like a bloodline limit, or if you were say, a genjutsu specialist." Kotetsu said with the utmost bored tone, and a yawn at the very end.

"Sakura Haruno, I am 12, born on March 28th, I come to Konoha from Kaibun, and I specialize in healing and genjutsu, and I have a bloodline limit." Kotetsu's head shot up and looked her up and down.

"What is the name of your bloodline limit, and what is it."

Sakura paused, trying the best she could to think of the word's that would describe it. When she was satisfied, she spoke up.

"It's called 'Tsurugi' (sword). I can morph almost any item into a sword, including string and wire, and can change the length, weight, and dullness of the blade." Kotetsu stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, um… Okay then. Let's go into the Hokage's office now then."

Sakura nodded and silently obeyed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Miss Haruno, welcome to Konoha, you are now a permanent resident. Do you need help on getting an apartment? Or need a loan?"

"No, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi smiled at the young girl in front of him and handed her the Leaf hitai-ate.

"The academy will start tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. Good luck, and I hope to see you sooner as a chunnin. You hold great promise, Haruno-san." Sakura smiled and bowed and slowly walked out of the office, replacing her Kaibun hitai-ate that held her cape on with the Leaf hitai-ate.

'_That was much easier than I thought.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

FYI, Sakura's cape looks like the Akatsuki cloak, only a cape. It still has the big-ass neckband though. And it's all black… And open in the front 'cause it's a cape… Anyway's, you get my point. Near her collar bone, her hitai-ate is clicked on as a button to keep it shut. So there 'ya go! That's her outfit!

R&R! I hope you liked the chapter, and/or prologue. I really want to finish my other story too, but if you ask me, this one sounds better… But hey, that's just me. Oh, and if you were wondering, I discontinued my DN and Naruto fan fiction. No one read it…  You people suck! If I don't get at least one comment, I'll discontinue this one too.

Bye for now! COMMENT PLEASE!

M-Mello


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got comments! Hurrah!!! Okay… Oh, and sorry for the late chapter, I had a butt-load of homework today… Well, anyway, I don't own Naruto, and hope you enjoy the chapter… Review please!



Sakura stood in the new mansion. Everything was grey, black, white, or red. She smiled softly in triumph and slid off her boots. Taking off her cape, she instantly shivered and she felt the change of temperature. Deciding it was way to cold in Konoha, compared to Kaibun, and slid her temperature-altering cape. Mandatory for every shinobi in Kaibun to have one, she wondered if anyone in Konoha had ever heard of one. She shrugged, not caring enough to go further on the topic, and fiddled with her right arm as she sat down by a large window in the kitchen.

'_I still remember the first day I met them…'_

**Flashback…**

Sakura was crying in the field full of waterfall nin clutching at her right shoulder. She hardly paid any more attention to the enemy shinobi and focused on moving her chakra into her arm. (Yeah, she already knows medic jutsu.) Her crying ceased, she looked up to search for the waterfall nin, only to be met by a group of four. They were all tall, though no older than thirteen, aside from two. She noticed that the one with silver hair was reaching out to her, and quickly, she darted to the left to grab hold of a large branch, and with a small whisper, it turned into a small katana, big enough to fit into her small hand.

Tear's back in her eyes, she held her ground as they all started to talk about her.

"Holy shit! Did you see that? She turned the fucking branch into a fucking katana! Holy shit! How did she do that?" the man with silver hair continued on about someone named 'Jashin' and how he gave her 'a great blessing' while the other three were talking more seriously.

"That must be a bloodline limit of some sort." The tall older looking man with a mask noted, his dark eyes lingering on her. "Not to mention she can heal, though she can't re-create limbs…"

"No, that's not to be expected from a five year old. Though stopping the bleeding was a no mere task in itself." The red head noted, looking at her. The blond said nothing, but nodded in agreement. He then turned to her with a small smirk on his face.

Slowly advancing towards her, he crouched a few feet away from her. "Hey there, un. What's your name pinky?" he asked as softly as he could, so not to scare her.

Sakura gulped and weighed her options. _'He seems really nice… But he is a strange… But then again, he doesn't have the same type of headband as the others did…'_ she looked down to the dead bodies of her attackers. _'And they did stop them from hurting me anymore…'_

Deidara and the others slowly waited for her to come to a conclusion patiently.

Sakura slowly lowered her sword, dropping it to the ground and letting it return to its original form to clutch her shoulder. A tear slid down her cheek from the pain, but she spoke up anyways. "I-Im Sakura Haruno… Gomen… For saving me from those bad guys…" Deidara laughed softly at her innocence, and smiled brightly at her.

"Okay then cutie, I'm Deidara, yeah!" he smiled and them pointed behind him. "The redhead is Sasori-donna, the one who's got the scythe is Hidan, and the one with the mask in Kakuzu, un." He then looked at her with concern. "Come with us, and we'll get you all better." He smiled brightly and waited for her to come over to them. She eventually did, and was scooped up into Deidara's arms and they all took off.

**End flashback…**

Sakura smiled. _'I love those guy's so much…'_ she sighed and stood up to make herself some dinner consisting of simple pasta with a roll of bread.

'_I have to get rest for tomorrow… I just hope the Kyuubi is easy to find… The younger Uchiha should be easy to spot out though. Ita-kun say's he look's like him… And there isn't a lot of people like that.'_ She giggled softly, cleaned her dishes, and put them away.

"Time to sleep," she said softly and went up three fights of stairs to retire to her large grey room.



Walking at a normal pace, she slowly walked into the large classroom and decided to take a seat in the third row, next to the window, and raised her senses to see if she felt any familiar chakra sources or any demonic chakra.

Slowly, she began to get irritable as everyone started to fill into the room. She tried her best to ignore everyone's loud laughter and yelling, when she felt it. It was like a pulse in her system as she looked up to see a blond haired boy a row in front of her, and the seat in front of her. He was wearing a strange orange jumpsuit and goggles covering his forehead. _'That's him. Target found.' _She inwardly smirked as she concentrated on trying to search for the Uchiha, and she found him rather easily. She felt him coming towards her, and turned her head just as he pulled out the chair to her left. _'Yup, defiantly and Uchiha. Same eyes, same 'I'm soooo much better than you' vibe as well.'_ She nodded to him once and looked forward to see the Kyuubi turn around to face her.

"Hey! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" he held out his hand to her, and she raised her eyebrow delicately. _'And yet another important piece of information.'_ She nodded and stuck out her left hand, but quickly changed it to her right, just to scare him a little bit with her 'puppeteer's arm.'

"I'm Sakura Haruno." He gave her a goofy smile, but looked at her with confusion.

"I've never seen you around town before… Are you new to the village or something?"

She nodded. "I'm from Kaibun, village hidden in the ash." She smiled at his confused stare. "It's not too far from Konoha, actually. It's even here in Fire country."

He paused but nodded. He quickly opened his mouth to talk some more, but was hit in the head with an erase, while another one was tossed at Sakura, but she easily dodged it, caught it, and threw it back in the direction in came from. She heard a soft 'oof' and turned to see who she guessed to be her sensei clutching his head and the eraser on the floor to his left.

"Err, very good…" he said softly, trying to regain his ego. His spiky hair had some white, and he had a large welt on his scarred nose, making it very hard for everyone not to laugh. Iruka just rolled his eyes at the student's and looked in Sakura'a direction. "Sasuke, was that you who caught it and threw it over here?" There was a few, 'of course Sasuke did! He's perfect!' but everyone seemed to ignore it and watched Sasuke's wide eyes as he stared at Sakura. "Err, no sensei… It was this girl…" He softly jabbed a thumb in her direction, still in shock.

Sakura just looked out the window, not wanting any useless attention. But no, they had to all whisper about her, then, Iruka just had to study her and find out he had never see her before.

"Your new here, are you not?" He asked, leaning on his desk a bit.

Sakura gave up. She sighed and nodded slightly. Iruka smiled at her and motioned her over to him.

"Why don't you come over here and introduce yourself?" Sakura grumbled, but got up and walked down to the front of the room and turned to face everyone.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I have moved here recently by myself to Konoha from Kaibun." She looked up to Iruka, who gave her a surprised look.

"You're here by yourself?" she nodded. "So, is that the famous 'temperature altering' cape?" Once again she nodded, though a little aggravated. Iruka smiled at her and wished her good luck in Konoha, and she returned to her seat quickly.

Sakura sighed as Iruka started the lesson. She totally tuned him out as she stared out of the window.



It was their lunchtime and Sakura went outside to eat her bento box in peace in one of the blooming Sakura trees. Just as she opened her lunch, she found herself surrounded by a group of girls and boys. She sighed and jumped down silently and lightly, making them gasp. She looked at them with a bored expression. "Can I help you?" she asked in an equally bored voice, but she raised an eyebrow as she noticed Sasuke Uchiha and the Kyuubi were in the group, so she decided she might as well humor the group.

"Err… Sakura-san, do you want to eat with us?" a girl with milky pupil-less eyes asked, playing with her fingers. (Its to annoying to have to make her stutter every time she talks… Sorry…)

Sakura shrugged and walked with them to a couple of benches a few meter's from the back of the school.

"Sakura-chan! How did you catch that eraser? I got hit really hard!" Naruto whined, while the others, aside from a boy with dark shades on and Uchiha, laughed.

"Err… Good reflexes I guess…" she laughed nervously, hoping they would buy it, and was relieved when most of them laughed. She did notice, though, that a boy with spiky brown hair pulled into a ponytail and, Uchiha, of course, looked at her with disbelief. She ignored it though as everyone started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Kiba," a boy with a furry hoodie and long upside down red triangles and a small puppy on his head started, then pointed to the boy with shades, "That's Shino, he's shy." Sakura nodded to both of them.

"I'm Hinata," the girl who had originally talked to her raised her arm and smiled at Sakura shyly.

"I'm Chouji," a rather large boy with red swirl's on his plump cheek's spoke, eating his third bag of potato chips noted, "and that's Shikimaru. He's really lazy." She smiled at them, and now to the last of the group.

"You already know who I am Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a wide fox-like grin. He then glared at the boy next to him. "That's Sasuke-teme. He's a jerk." Sakura laughed softly.

"Hn, whatever dobe…" Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto.

"Well, it was nice to meet all of you." Sakura said softly, smiling slightly.

They carried on talking about a few things, though Sakura wasn't to concentrated on it, but one thing did catch her attention.

"Man, it's so hard to get a girlfriend!" Kiba whined, while balancing Akimaru on his head.

"More like it's hard to get a boyfriend…" Hinata stated softly, quickly glancing over to Naruto, before blushing madly and turning away. (Very OOC, I know… But hey I'm bored…)

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So, what? Is everyone here single or something?" she surveyed the group, and noticed almost all of them blushing, but Kiba poked a finger at Shino.

"Shino's got himself an arranged marriage." She nodded but couldn't help but laugh. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "What's so funny about that Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked, completely perplexed. Sakura tried to stifle another giggle, but didn't work out to well.

"I would've thought everyone here would be really tight or something. You guy's have lived here your entire life!" Sakura shook her head and laughed again, while Kiba glared at her.

"So, what? You're saying you have a boyfriend? Yeah, right." He grumbled, while Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"For your information, I do in fact have a boyfriend… so to say." She said, smiling, while Hinata looked at here with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, by 'so to say' Sakura-san?"

"I mean, were pretty much closer than that. We've been together for longer than a week, or however long normal boyfriend-girlfriend relationships last." She quickly blushed, realizing what she was talking about. She wanted to change the subject as quickly as she could, but Kiba just had to speak up again.

"Who is he?"

"What's he like?" Hinata piped in.

"How old is he?" Kiba half-sneered and half sniggered.

Sakura blushed a deep red while she fastened her cape close to herself, but sighed and gave into their questioning.

"Well, his name is… Deisuke, I call him Dei for short. He has long blond hair that's parted to the right so it cover's the left side of his face. He has bright blue eyes, and he always says 'yeah' and 'un' after every sentence!" She smiled softly at the thought of him. (When in public, the Akatsuki address each other by fake names if they have to, or if they're on a mission and are being followed. [in my story anyways…) "Err… and well… He's… Dei-kun is…" She sighed, wondering how they'd react to his age, but she sucked it up and spoke. "Dei-kun is 18 years old…"

They all just looked at her with shock, but just then, Iruka came out of the classroom and called everyone in, and Sakura was over by the door in two seconds flat, while all of her newfound friend's just stared after her.



**Sasuke's POV**

"For your information, I do in fact have a boyfriend… so to say." Sakura said, giving them a beautiful smile.

'_She has a boyfriend?'_ He mentally shook his head. _'Why would I care in the first place…'_ He thought silently to himself… _'I don't know why… but thinking that she has someone in her life that close to her… pisses me off… why?'_

He then listened to her description of this so-called 'Dei-kun.' Then when she said his age, his eye's bugged out. _'WHAT? How the hell?... Wait, why am I so pissed? I don't care for her… Do I?'_



Yay! There's the first intro to the SakuSasu-ness! But sorry that the rest of the chapter was pretty boring… But I didn't have a clue what to put there… Anyways, R&R! Thank's for the review's too! But I don't think that I can update tomorrow, sorry. I have another story, 'ya know? But I didn't update that one today, so I'll do it tomorrow, then odd, then even, back, and forth… so on, etc. ANYWAYS! I hope you liked this chapter for the most part… Thanks again faithful readers!

M-Mello


	3. Chapter 3

I got a very perverted e-mail question about this FF from my friend a few days' ago… So I'll answer it here on the Internet!!

No, Sakura can't change dick's into blades! OKAY!?!?!!?!?!? Gosh, I need to get non-perverted friends…

Anyways, yay, I got some good reviews, even if it wasn't much, but I'm really happy that someone likes it… But here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Oh, and some of this chapter is poorly done.. Sorry! This chapter was pretty rushed…

)(----------)(

Sakura walked out of the academy as fast as she could, while still going slow enough to seem semi-normal.

'_Please, please, don't let them chase me!_' she whined in her head. She didn't want to have to answer anymore awkward questions tossed at her by her newfound friends. She rushed around a few corners and past a few buildings and finally found her own house.

She rushed into the house and up to her room.

"Thank god…" she whispered once she closed her bedroom door. She immediately tensed as she felt arms slide around her waist. Her eyes widened and started to breath hard. _'What the-?'_

She heard familiar laughter and relaxed. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? Was 'school' really that bad?" he giggled.

Sakura turned around in the arms to see Deidara, smirking with his Akatsuki cloak on still. They both laughed and gave each other a kiss. Letting Sakura go, they both went to her bed and laid down side by side. (or, for you more perverted people out there [me… they could be laying in a more intimate manner… D)

"So, Dei-kun, why are you here?" Sakura asked softly, playing with some of his hair. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Pein-sama gave me a mission I couldn't resist!" he chuckled. Sakura pulled away enough to look him in the eye. She gave him a curious look, and Deidara laughed again. "I'm going to be staying here! I'm supposed to stay here under cover, possibly as a ninja, and make sure everything goes a-okay!" Sakura's eyes widened and she squealed. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"You really get to stay with me?!" She started laughing and sat up, Deidara copying her actions. "So, you should become a jounin here! Using your code-name of course… But the Hokage here is really dense. He let me into the village within five minutes!" Deidara paused and put a finger on his chin.

"I don't know… We'll see in the morning I guess…" He paused and looked at Sakura. "Let's go get something to eat!" Sakura smiled and headed down to the kitchen, Deidara following her down the stairs.

)(----------)(

When the two finished the simple dinner, Sakura showed Deidara to a large room, and left him there to go take a shower in her own room and get some sleep. When she went in her room, she picked out some simple PJ's and took a shower.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the steaming bathroom in a tight red tank top and extremely short and tight black shorts. Her vision was cut off from the towel over her face in an attempt to dry her hair.

There was a hound-whistle and laughter. Sakura's head shot up and she pulled the towel off of her head. Her eyes widened as she saw Deidara laying down on her bed, dressed in nothing but baggy black pants with his hair down. She blushed and looked away.

"D-Dei-kun! I thought I showed you your room!" She blushed madly and looked back to her bed, only to see Deidara coming towards her.

"You did, un… But I'd rather share a room with you, yeah!" He walked behind her and scooped her up bride-style and carried her to the large bed. Sakura was blushing the entire time and rigid as a wooded plank.

Deidara placed her down on the bed softly and moved to the other side. Crawling closer to her, he eventually wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck and kissed her continually. He sighed contently and pulled her in closer to himself and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night Saku-chan." Sakura blushed and gave him one last kiss before darkness found her.

)(----------)(

Sakura woke up alone in the bed and quickly took that opportunity to get dressed. She finished all of her necessities and headed downstairs only to see Deidara in a tight black t-shirt, baggy black knee-length shorts, black fingerless gloves, a Kaibun headband on, and a Jounin vest.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "So, I guess today's your first day?" She saw Deidara give her a devious smirk and started to worry. "What?" He just shook his head and walked to the front door.

"I'll see you later today, okay Saku-chan? Oh, and if you do see me, remember, I'm Deisuke!" He hurried out of the door, leaving a confused Sakura behind. She just ignored everything and ate some breakfast.

'_What was all of that about?'_

)(----------)(

"Okay class, from now on, we're going to have an assistant teacher. Alright? I want you to give him a warm welcome, this is his first time in Konoha, and he came here from Kaibun, just like Sakura!" Sakura's head shot up.

'_Oh no… Oh god no…!'_

Coming in from the classroom door was Deidara, laughing.

"Hey everyone, un. But Iruka-san, I do know Saku-chan, actually." He started laughing as he made his way to the front of the class, ignoring the glare from Sakura.

"Hello everyone, un. I'm-" Deidara was cut off by three people.

"Your Deisuke!" Kiba, Naruto, and surprisingly, Sasuke all shouted at him. Deidara gave them a surprised look, but nodded.

"Yeah, un… I'm Deisuke, yeah!" He smiled at them and glanced over to the panicking and red Sakura. "Anyway's, I hope we have a good year, un!"

Everyone started whispering, and Sakura's newfound friends started telling everyone about Sakura and 'Deisuke's' relationship.

"WHAT!?" Half of the class chorused/screamed.

)(----------)(

Yeah, so here's the new chapter! But just so all of you know, Deidara's going to be really mean to Sasuke 'cause he find's out that Sasuke likes Sakura, lol… Well, read and review please!

Sorry for the perverted comment near the top, but the same friend who e-mailed me that… weird question… told me to do something like that… So there you go! Hope you liked it!

M-Mello


End file.
